


The smile in your eyes

by Mest489



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confused Danny, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Jealous Danny "Danno" Williams, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mest489/pseuds/Mest489
Summary: They were laughing, and Danny was feeling sick, it was only by chance that he went to that restaurant





	The smile in your eyes

They were laughing, and Danny was feeling sick, it was only by chance that he went to that restaurant, it was late, he was starving, and he was in need of a good Italian inspired pizza, then he saw a little bistro in his periphery, it was near his home, so he pulled over, he and Steve had seen it before and were planning to get something one day when they weren’t flooded with work, so he thought that he could buy a pizza and call Steve up to eat it together, they haven’t really hung out lately after Steve dropt the L bomb, sure it wasn´t the first time they’ve said ‘I love you’ to one and other, but it was the first time that Steve said he was in love with Danny and had been for years, really how do you do what he did and expect to go back to normal after that?, he hadn’t been pushy though, he told Danny that yes, he was and still is in love with him, but he knew that Danny didn’t saw him that way and that he was fine with it, Danny didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing that he could think of, he left without a word, thinking back it was a coward move, but he was in shock, it’s not every day that your best friend of eight years, who you think is as straight as an arrow and has never said anything suggesting other ways tells you that he is in love with you and has been for quite some time.

  
Needless to say things have been weird between them since then, and it was Danny’s fault, Steve had done nothing wrong, he was cool about Danny not being able to correspond, he couldn´t and would never force his sexuality onto him, but that’s the thing, for some time now Danny had felt something different in his friendship with Steve, like there was more to it than what he thought, but he said nothing, after all, what would he say – “hey buddy I really love you, some times more than what I’m comfortable admitting to myself?”- Yeah right, no, he wasn´t going to say a thing, he wasn´t about to ruin the best relationship that he’s ever had, whatever it was, and besides he was a father and has been married and only dates women, maybe this thing with Steve was just a solid friendship, but now he has made it awkward, because Steve had been brave enough to admit his feelings, and he kind of feels the same? Goddammit.

  
He was practicing his speech of what he will say to Steve to get him to come over while walking to the glass doors of the small bistro, he wouldn’t be too hard to convince, he loves pizza, and the curiosity of finding out if it was any good would get the better of him, yeah Danny was doing this, he was going to make things right with Steve, and forget the weird feelings he’s been having, and that’s when he saw him.

  
Them really, that was definitely Steve, laughing, and joking with a handsome looking guy, eating pizza and acting like there was nowhere they rather be, it was like a punch to the stomach, before Danny wouldn’t think anything of it, but Steve did break up with Lynne around the time he broke up with Amber, and now that Danny knows that his partner could feel romantic feelings towards another male it changed everything, Steve was on a date, after he had told Danny he was in love with him, after Danny cemented the fact that he didn’t felt the same by walking out on him, without a word of the matter afterwards, and it shouldn’t feel like a bucket of ice water running slowly down his spine, or like his heart was simultaneously sinking and breaking into a million pieces, he didn’t have the right, he didn’t know why he was feeling the way he was, it just seemed that the hope that he didn’t even know he had has just disappeared, because Steve was smiling down at the handsome stranger the way he only smiles to Danny, mouth lax, eyes half led and shining, and the goofiest of laughs, that makes Danny’s insides melt.

  
He couldn´t stand there, he wasn’t hungry anymore, suddenly he understood why he felt that way, he was in love with Steve, a wave of jealousy ran through him, he wouldn’t stand there and watch how that man, took his Steve way from him, now that he just found out, that yes he wouldn’t mind kissing that handsome face in the morning every day from now on, he ran to his car, and shredded the way to his house, thank god he didn’t have the kids that night, he unlocked his door and immediately called Steve told him he had an emergency at his home and he needed his help, he will give that motherfucker a piece of his mind when he arrives.

  
Five minutes later Steve was walking through his house door, looking worried at the urgency in which Danny had called, “Did you had fun” said Danny form the sofa, everything was dark except for a soft glow a lamp in the corner of the room provided, having seen nothing was wrong and that Danny was fine he became confused, “What?, Did you called me and made me come all the way here to ask me if I had fun? Doing what?”, a dark chuckle emerged some were from Danny’s throat –“yeah, I guess I interrupted before you could do him”, at that moment Steve understood what all this was about, his partner had seen him and his friend from the SEAL’s eating at the bistro, but what he couldn’t understand was the reaction Danny was having “First of all he is a friend..”, Danny interrupted him with a laugh that was more a snarl than anything else “yeah, right, friend you fuck?, wouldn’t be the first time, I saw how you were with him, all smiles and soft looks, you were eyeing him, Steve, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t go saying I’m in love with someone and then go on a date with other people!”.

  
“Are you jealous Danny?, because last time I checked the person I’m in love with didn’t love me back!, what am I supposed to do, huh? Wait for someone who won’t be able to love me the way I want? I already accepted it, but I can’t keep doing this to myself; after you broke up with Amber and me with Lynne, I thought maybe, just… I thought that I might have a chance with you, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up, because you are not gay or bi, and because I know I haven’t been honest with my sexuality, so I gave you time, I didn’t hold it against you when you left, or when you didn’t talk about it at first, but then after a while of things being wired between us I knew I fucked up everything, that’s why I’ve been giving you some space, and now you pull this on me? What do you care who I fuck? And no, for your information I’m not sleeping with Taylor, he is just a friend from the SEAL’s, he was in my team, and he and his wife are about to have their first baby, so we went out for a pizza to talk about the glory days, that’s all”.  
He looked tired, tired of being heartbroken, of hiding his feelings and if Danny was dramatic –which he was not, thank you very much- he would say Steve was tired of being alone, even with Lynne he had looked alone. “I’m sorry, I thought … I don’t know what I thought”, “you do know Danny, the question is, why do you care?”, Now it was Danny’s turn to open up to his partner, so he swallowed the knot in his throat “ I guess, I guess is because of I … might feel … the same for you”

  
What? Steve couldn´t believe what he was hearing “what do you mean Danno?”, Danny continued with an exasperated sigh “I’m in love with you Steve, but I’m not gay, I have never been with a guy before, but with you … I don’t know, I fucking love you, and when I saw the smile in your eyes when you were talking to him I couldn’t stand it, Steve, I was losing you, and I never got you to begin with” he didn’t know exactly when he went from being in front of the sofa to grasping Steve’s shirt so tight in his fists, toe to toe, so close he could feel his breath fan his face, it was only a moment later that he felt Steve’s strong arms wrap around him, engulfing him in a blanket of warmth, “you got me from the beginning Danno, I love you so much it hurts”, warm lips touched his forehead, then the side of his face, Danny’s heart rate was increasing “Steve – he whispered- what are you doing?”, “trust me, partner,” and that was it, really he has always trusted Steve, even when the shit hit the fan, he was always there for him, a soft kiss to his nose distracted him and his eyes fluttered open, when did he close his eyes? It really didn’t matter, because when he opened them his blue eyes meet the ever-changing green ones of Steve, a gaze so intense, full of love, want, desire, lust, and longing was edged in them, and Danny was lost, only Steve would have such complicatedly beautiful eyes

“Danny trust me”, “With my heart” and he did, he already trusted him with Grace and Charlie, everything else he can have as well, he moved his arms slowly to circle his neck, while Steve held him even tighter, trying to get impossibly close, then he closed his eyes, and Steve kissed him, it was soft and warm, delicate as to not shatter the illusion that the moment might be, but Danny needed more, he didn’t know before, but he did now that his blood was boiling and his body was tingling, he needed Steve, all that he can offer, so he moaned into the kiss, and it was as if a switch was turn, and boy did Steve was holding out, his tongue was in Danny’s mouth in an instant, exploring, marking, claiming, never has Danny been kissed like that before, demanding, possessive, right down feral, he couldn’t think, Steve was everywhere, kissing him, touching him, stroking big hands up and down his back, his sides, massaging his ass in the must sensual way, pushing him against him, making him feel the iron rood Steve hid in his cargos, he moaned again, cock already stiff, hand clutching the neck of the shirt, body willing to be devoured, needing to be ravished, a passion inside of him that threatened to burn him from the inside, “Please” he moaned when they parted, he didn’t know what he was begging for, he just knew that he needed more, and only Steve could give it to him.

  
“What do you want Danny?” he panted low against his ear, hands still massaging his ass, huge cock rubbing against him, and he shivered “you, just please, Steve” he sounded needy, but for fuck’s sake he was, “come with me”, if he were more present and less drunk on feeling, he would have laughed at the fact that Steve was guiding him in his own home, but then he was bouncing on the bed, with a hot as hell ex-NAVY SEAL on top of him, and every coherent thought left him, he never thought Steve’s multitasking applied in the bedroom, but while his tongue was exploring Danny´s tonsils he undressed him and himself, the first touch of their bare cocks pressed together made him shudder and moan in delight, never had he thought it would feel this amazing, but then Steve took his legs and raped them around his waist, his arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear “we are going to do this for now, but when we get lube, I’m going to wreck that sweet ass of yours, Danny, you don’t even know how much I want to be inside you filling you up, making you full of my cock, will you beg Danny?”

  
He was moving his hips in the most sinful way he has ever felt, one of his arms supporting his weight under his neck, and the other hand grasping one ass check, finger near his hole, and Danny, was delirious with desire, “will you? I bet you will look at you already enjoying this, and this will be nothing compared to when I’ll pound you, Danny, I will fuck you so hard, as hard as you want me to or as soft as you’ll like, you will feel me inside you after wards and wish I was there, I will make love to you for hours if possible, I will ruin you, babe, mine forever”, it was intoxicating, and he could not get enough, then one of Steve’s impossibly large hands took them both and started a frenetic pace, Danny came with a cry of Steve’s name, looking at him was what did it for Steve, coming in white ropes all over Danny, marking him, claiming him.  
After a while they cuddle together, talking about their future won’t be easy, but, they’ve never done easy.


End file.
